Hunger Games : au-delà des districts
by Anya Kristen
Summary: Il voulait juste sauver son frère. Elle a été choisie par le destin. Tous deux vont se rencontrer durant les jeux, tous deux devront supporter la fourberie, les trahisons et les pertes, tous deux auront un objectif commun, faire en sorte que tout s'arrête. Entre rivalité, survie, amitié et amour brisée , les deux hybrides parviendront-ils à changer la fin des Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

Salut amis de ! Je me décide enfin à publier proprement mes histoires et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.

J'adore les cross over et d'ailleurs ceci n'est pas ma première fanfiction (je publie aussi sous fanficFR mais si tout va bien je migrerai peut-être ici).

Bref ! Je remercie Feurisson972 pour les petits conseils de mise en page (difficile de les voir quand on est bigleuse xD). J'en ai profité pour corriger les monstrueuses fautes d'orthographe et surtout de grammaire qui ne s'entendent pas à l'oreille (honte à moi qui suit une littéraire !)

Je ne possède ni Hunger Games ni Sonic the hedgehog.

Hunger Games

Au-delà des districts

Chapitre 1

Vingt-six ans. Cela fait vingt-six ans que ça dure. À l'époque, les gens se rebellaient encore, le nouveau gouvernement instauré par le docteur Robotnik a dû employer des mesures drastiques. Il a divisé Mobius en douze districts, chacun s'occupant d'une denrée ou d'une ressource particulière destinée à alimenter Mobotropolis, la capitale. Mais pour être certain que le peuple se tiendrait tranquille, Robotnik créa également le jeu le plus abjecte de tous les temps; les Hunger games. Une seule règle simple: tuer ou être tué. Chaque années, vers le début du printemps, au jour de la moisson, un garçon et une fille entre douze et dix-huit ans étaient tirés au sort dans chaque districts en tant que tributs. Après cela, ces tributs étaient tous relâchés dans l'arène de l'année et, ainsi, toute la population de Mobius les voyaient s'entre-tuer. De cette façon, le docteur Robotnik était sûr de maintenir la paix.

La paix, vraiment? Mon œil. Voilà exactement ce que j'en pensais, surtout à ce moment précis. Encore sous ma couette, je grimaçai en me souvenant du jour actuel, celui de la moisson. Aujourd'hui, deux ados qui n'avaient rien demandé allaient être sélectionnés, puis jetés dans la fausse au loup. Dès le début, j'avais éprouvé une aversion violente pour les Hunger games, surtout depuis que mon propre frère y avait été envoyé. A-t-il survécu, me demanderiez-vous? Bien sûr, mon frère est l'une des personne les plus imprévisibles que je connaisse. Mais revenons-en à moi, car ce que je vais vous raconter est une histoire qui a changé ma vie à jamais.

Un cri me tira brusquement de la torpeur du matin. Enfin, quand je dis torpeur, je parle surtout de ma fâcheuse manie de me prélasser au lit, alors que le soleil est à peine levé. Un frisson me traversa comme une décharge électrique et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je fus sur mes pieds et bondit hors de ma chambre pour me rendre dans celle d'à côté tout en protégeant ma tête de mes bras. Bien m'en pris, car ce que je redoutais était en train de se produire. Entourés d'une aura de lumière bleue, tous les objets de la chambres volaient en tous sens en une véritable tornade. Parmi tout ce fouillis, je percevait une respiration haletante entrecoupée de sanglots. Serrant les dents, je me ruai en avant, évitant sans trop de mal les quelques livres et autres babioles flottantes et fut bientôt au chevet de mon petit frère. Il se tenait roulé en boule sur son lit et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Je m'assis à ses côtés et l'emprisonnai sans préavis entre mes bras, .

-Silf, l'appelai-je doucement d'une voix rassurante. Calme-toi, Silf, je suis là. Tout va bien.

-Je… je l'ai encore fait, gémit-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon épaule. J'ai encore rêvé que j'était sélectionné… encore et toujours la même chose... Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas mourir...

Je le serrai contre moi. Silver était, malgré son état, l'un des êtres les plus beaux et les plus touchant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Ses prunelles dorées contrastant avec sa fourrure couleur argent lui donnait un charme fou. A quatorze ans, il avait déjà participé deux fois à la moisson, son nom se rajoutant une fois de plus chaque années. Cette année serait donc sa troisième. Pour moi, de toute façon, la première année était déjà une anée de trop. Combiens de gamins n'étaient pas morts à 12 ans...

Je finis par le repousser doucement et pris son visage entre mes mains pour le forcer à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Silver, ton nom ne sera inscrit que trois fois. Tu ne seras pas choisi, dis-je d'un ton catégorique. Je t'en fais la promesse, jamais tu ne participeras à ces jeux infectes. C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai interdit de prendre des rations.

-Je sais, répondit-il en baissant la tête. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai peur.

-Oh, détrompe-toi petit psycho... le repris-je d'un ton ou perçait l'amertume. Je lui passai une main dans les épines et la bouille triste qu'il tira me fit tout simplement fondre. Il hocha de nouveau la tête dans un geste d'excuse en se pelotonnant de nouveau contre moi.

-Toi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre, grand frère. Déjà que Shadow...

-Oui, oui, je sais, le coupai-je doucement en le repoussant sur son lit. Tout ira bien. Personne ne se fera prendre, ni toi ni moi.

-Juré?

-Oui, c'est promis. Maintenant, calme-toi, tu perds le contrôle de tes pouvoirs, tu vas finir par te blesser.

En effet, j'avais déjà réussi à le calmer quelque peu, mais il était toujours tremblant et en alerte. Je le forçai de nouveau à me regarder et continuai à lui parler doucement, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calme et que l'aura bleue de sa télékinésie ne s'estompe, relâchant le contenu de sa chambre qui retomba pêle-mêle sur le sol. Mais je n'en avait cure, j'étais soulagé d'avoir réussi à le rassurer, car cela me rassurait également. Même si je parvenais à ne pas le montrer la plupart du temps, j'éprouvais une angoisse presque maladive lors des jeux.

-Rendors-toi, murmurai-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Je dois sortir pour chasser, je vais essayer de faire vite.

-Je n'y arriverai pas, souffla-t-il, encore légèrement tremblant. Je me redressai alors et, une idée me venant, je commençai à chanter.

-Sous le vieux saule, au fond de la prairie...

-... L'herbe tendre te fait comme un lit, fredonna Silver avec moi. Nous sourîmes de concert, cette chanson datant de notre enfance arrivait toujours à nous remonter le moral. Une jolie petite berceuse, toute simple et pleine d'innocence.

-Tu t'en rappelles, soufflai-je, ému. Continue-là, d'accords ? Je dois y aller.

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois puis sortis de sa chambre. Je descendis l'escalier et, m'assurant que tout allait bien, je quittai la maison.

Je traversai rapidement les rues du district, ne m'attardant pas. Des ruelles crasseuses, des maisons branlantes, des gamins se bagarrant pour un bout de pain... Voilà ou je vivais, seul avec mes deux frères. Au bout d'un moment, on était forcément obligé de côtoyer l'illégalité, le plus souvent à la barbe des pacificateurs et des robots sensés patrouiller. Ce que je m'apprêtai à faire en était une. J'arrivai bientôt à un terrain vague, jonché d'immondices et de pavés explosés. Face à moi se dressait un grillage d'une vingtaine de mètre de haut, surmonté de barbelés et faisant également tout le tour du district. Ils prétendent que c'est une mesure de sécurité, mais je savais pertinemment que ce n'était en réalité qu'un bon moyen de nous maintenir enfermés. Il était normalement sensé être électrifié en permanence, mais certaines parties, dont celle face à moi, étaient tellement abîmées et rouillées qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de danger.

D'un geste expert, je me jetai en avant et passai par un trou dans le grillage pour me retrouver de l'autre côté. Je respirai profondément, appréciant le sentiment de liberté qui s'insinuait en moi à chaque fois, puis m'aventurai plus avant dans les bois. Après quelques mètres, je me dirigeai vers un arbre creux et en sortit un arc et des flèches. A présent, j'étais paré pour la chasse. Durant plusieurs minutes, je me contentai de marcher précautionneusement parmi les arbres et les buissons, m'arrêtant de temps à autres pour parcourir les environs du regard. Au bout d'un moment, je perçu un craquement de branche et, sentant l'excitation monter, je me dirigeai lentement vers le bruit. Je ne fus pas déçu : à quelques mètres de moi seulement se tenait un cerf de bonne taille. J'évaluai rapidement la distance et constatai que c'était parfait. J'encochai une flèche, bandai mon arc, visai soigneusement et...

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après l'avoir tué ?

La voix, grave et douce, sembla claquer à mes oreilles tel un coup de feu. Je sursautai et relâchai ma flèche qui passa en sifflant à quelques centimètres de ma cible. Celle-ci, effrayée, détala sur-le-champ. Je me retournai alors pour voir nul autre que mon frère ainé, Shadow, qui me fixait sans ciller. J'eus un soupire exaspérer.

-Idiot, lâchai-je en avançant vers lui, sans méchanceté. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? C'était le premier de l'année.

-Je te cherchais, répondit-il. Figure-toi que cette fois-ci, quelqu'un t'a vu sortir. Fais attention, je sais qu'ici les pacificateurs sont un peu mou, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te montrer imprudent.

-Oh, s'il te plait ! répliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Rappelle-moi un peu qui est le plus rapide de nous-deux ?

Il eut un rire bref ce qui me surprit un peu. Shadow n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser aller à sourire, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était toujours sincère. Je compris alors qu'il ne tenait pas rigueur de mon audace.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais tu sais quand-même ce que je veux dire, surtout aujourd'hui, Sonic.

-Oui, je sais, soupirai-je de nouveau. Bref, avec tout ça, je n'ai rien à cause de toi. Moi qui voulais une bonne prise, je crois bien que c'est foutu.

Il haussa les sourcils, amusé.

-Et tes pièges ?

-Pas grand-chose, soupirais-je en montrant les deux lapins que j'avais ramassé pendant mon exploration.

Je remarquai au passage que lui-même n'avait étrangement aucun gibier sur lui. Je l'interrogeai du regard et il fit signe de me taire un instant tout en désignant 'un grand arbre. Il se pencha, ramassa une pierre et la lança au sommet, ce qui déclencha l'envole d'une ribambelle d'oiseaux. Des perdrix, si je ne me trompais pas. D'un geste rapide et précis, il banda son propre arc et décocha plusieurs flèches en à peine quelques secondes. La plupart firent mouche et nous nous retrouvâmes avec une bonne demi-douzaine d'oiseaux à nos pieds, que nous répartîmes entre nous. J'adressai une œillade reconnaissante à mon frère, non sans rougir légèrement de honte. Il était beaucoup plus doué que moi pour abattre des oiseaux. Il ne me remarqua pas, occupé à arranger sa prise. Puis il se tourna vers moi et me prit par le bras, avec un air de conspirateur.

-Viens, dit-il. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Piqué par la curiosité, je le laisser m'entraîner au sommet d'un talus ou nous nous assîmes. Là, on avait une belle vue sur le lever du soleil mais aussi sur une bonne partie du district. Shadow fouilla dans sa besace puis ouvrit ses mains. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon souffle se coupa. Au creux de ses paumes reposait une miche de pain de bonne taille.

-J'y crois pas... soufflai-je, estomaqué. C'est du vrai? Mais comment tu l'as eu?

-Remercie Amy, c'est grâce à sa mère, répondit-il en souriant doucement. J'ai pensé que ça nous ferait du bien, étant donné les circonstances.

Je souris. Ah, sacrée Amy, toujours prête à faire un geste, même si c'est pour se sacrifier. Je ne connaissais personne d'aussi attentionné et courageux qu'elle. A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Shadow le remarqua et son expression s'adoucit davantage. Il partagea le pain en trois, en gardant une part pour notre frère, et se tourna vers moi.

-Joyeux Hunger Games, dit-il d'un ton presque solennel en me lançant l'une des moitiés.

-Et puisse le sort vous être favorable, terminai-je ironiquement en rattrapant la nourriture dans laquelle je mordis à pleine dent.

Bon dieu que c'était bon ! Je fermai les yeux, appréciant ce goût et cette texture si rare dans le district. Je sentis un sourire naître sur mes lèvres, tandis qu'une sérénité accompagnée d'une chaleur agréable se répandait dans tout mon corps. L'instant sembla durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Shadow pousser un léger soupire. Immédiatement, je revins sur terre et l'observai. Il fixait le district en contrebas, une lueur étrange dans ses prunelles rouges.

-Maintenant sois honnête avec moi... combien en as-tu pris cette année ?

Je sursautai légèrement puis soupirai à mon tour. Encore une fois, il avait réussi à me griller. Cela allait faire deux ans que je prenais des rations, en échange de quoi un papier avec mon nom se rajoutait à la moisson. Evidemment, Shadow n'avait pas apprécié, mais j'étais de nature à m'obstiner. Je serrai les dents et répondis sans la moindre honte:

-Une bonne dizaine.

-Soit pratiquement une centaine de papiers portant ton nom si on accumule, fit-il avec un certain air de reproche. Es-tu seulement conscient que ça fait beaucoup plus que l'année dernière? Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte des risques que tu prends?

Je ne bronchai pas et me contentai de serrer les poings. Oui, je jouais à un jeu dangereux, j'en étais parfaitement conscient. Et alors ?

-C'est mon choix, assenai-je avec force. Je préfère nettement prendre des risques si c'est pour éviter à Silver de se retrouver tiré au sort.

Je le vis serrer les dents sous la remarque et m'attendit à me prendre une réplique cinglante dont il avait le secret, voir une baigne. Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il se reprit très vite et hocha même la tête. En temps normal cela m'aurait surpris, car Shadow avait tendance à réprimander mon caractère fonceur et impulsif. Mais quand on parlait de notre plus jeune frère, c'était une toute autre histoire. Bien que shadow soit l'aîné, je m'acharnais à vouloir m'occuper le plus possible de Silver. Nous l'aimions comme la prunelle de nos yeux, c'était le rayon de soleil de notre vie. Bien qu'étant un adolescent, il avait encore gardé toute son innocence. Lorsque nos parents avaient péri dans la maladie et qu'il avait été tiré au sort, j'avais fait le serment de protéger Silf avec le plus grand sérieux. Et shadow m'avait fait confiance. Et aujourd'hui, il me suivait, pour lui.

-Je vois, fit-il. Il a encore fait des cauchemars je parie ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif de ma part accompagné d'une grimace. Il le remarqua et me posa une main sur l'épaule avec un regard des plus sérieux.

-Tout ira bien, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu veilles sur lui à merveille. Mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques inutiles, tu en fais déjà énormément, surtout pendant la période des jeux ou vous n'êtes que tous les deux.

Je grimaçai à nouveau. Cela allait faire cinq ans maintenant que Shadow, en tant que seul gagnant connu du district, était le mentor des tribus. Malheureusement, aucun n'était ressortit de l'arène et j'avais le pressentiment que cette année-ci ne ferait pas exception. La période des jeux était le seul moment où je ne pouvais contenir ma peur, non seulement d'être choisis, mais aussi de voir un être cher disparaître. Shadow le savait bien, mais il n'était pas le meilleur pour réconforter. Il était de nature sérieuse et solitaire, et je vivais avec. Lorsqu'il exerça donc une légère pression sur mon épaule, je sentis immédiatement un poids s'alléger. Très légèrement.

-C'est presque l'heure... fit-il après un silence en tournant la tête vers le soleil levant.

Nous échangeâmes un regard puis nous levâmes en même temps. Je l'interrogeais silencieusement et il me fixa durant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Il me prit la main et je sentis la vague de pouvoir émaner de lui. Cette même puissance dévastatrice qui lui avait assuré la victoire.

-Contrôle du chaos, prononça-t-il posément, le regard rivé au mien.

Je me sentis comme soulevé dans les aires et une lumière aveuglante nous entoura. Lorsqu'elle disparut, nous étions dans notre petit salon délabré. J'appelai Silver qui me répondit d'une voix claire avant de descendre rapidement. Visiblement, il était parvenu à se faire une raison, bien que son visage soit toujours marqué par l'angoisse. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le butin que nous ramenions, il poussa un cri joyeux avant de se jeter dans nos bras.

C'était notre rituel de la moisson. Une crise d'angoisse gérée tant bien que mal, une partie de chasse la plus fructueuse possible, et une énorme accolade. Nous trois, sans barrières ni faux semblants, avant de devoir affronter la tempête. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, la tempête serait bien plus difficile à supporter...

Le repas frugal ainsi que la préparation s'étaient faits dans le silence le plus total et nous nous dirigions à présent vers la grande place du district, là ou allait se dérouler la grande sélection. Shadow était parti avant nous, rôle de mentor oblige. Je marchais donc seul en tenant Silver par l'épaule, faisant tout mon possible pour l'apaiser et faire disparaitre sa raideur, au moins un peu. En chemin, nous croisâmes d'autres jeunes, qui ne prirent même pas la peine de nous saluer pour la plupart. J'aperçut Amy dans la foule, malheureusement celle-ci était trop dense et compacte pour me permettre de la rejoindre. Je me contentai donc de soupirer tandis que nous approchions des pacificateurs pour être répertoriés.

Comme d'habitude, je fis passer Silf avant moi. Quand je vous disais qu'il était hors de question que je le lâche d'une semelle... Je l'incitai avec douceur à détourner la tête pour ne pas voir le robot lui prélever une goutte de sang. Ce fut ensuite mon tour, je grimaçai à peine. Enfin, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les rangs des garçons de nos âges respectifs et, encore une fois, je parvins à manœuvrer pour que mon frère soit juste devant moi.

Mon regard se porta vers la scène où se trouvaient le maire et Shadow, ainsi que la représentante de notre district venue directement de Mobotropolis. C'était une chatte extravagante au pelage jaune du non de Honey, et elle avait la particularité d'avoir également des ailes dans le dos. Celle-ci finit d'ailleurs par se diriger vers le micro au centre de l'estrade et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'exprimer d'une voix claire :

-Bonjour mes chers amis, bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Et soyez les bienvenues au vingt-sixièmes Hunger Games. Avant toute chose, nous allons comme chaque année visionner l'histoire de ces formidables jeux instaurés par le docteur Robotnik!

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'écouter le discours de cette femme aussi hypocrite que fausse... je me fichais éperdument de ces jeux maudits ou encore de ce monstre qu'était Robotnik. Je vis devant moi Silver commencer à perdre ses moyens et lui posai rapidement une main rassurante sur l'épaule afin qu'il se calme et ne déchaine pas sa psychokinésie par inadvertance. Je fus cependant obligé de m'éloigner lorsqu'un choc électrique me manqua de peu. La propagande s'acheva et l'angoisse de la situation me fit de nouveau regarder Honey, comme tous les autres. Etant donné que nous étions le district le moins chanceux, elle avait décidé d'inverser la fameuse tradition des "dames d'abord". Et vu la motivation du district, personne ne s'y était vraiment opposé...

C'est donc avec une boule dans la gorge que je la regardai s'approcher de l'énorme sphère de vers contenant tous les papiers des participants masculins âgés de 12 à 18 ans. Et sur tous ces petits morceaux de papier, presque une centaine étaient marqués de mon nom.

La chatte approcha sa main avec une lenteur délibérée avant de la plonger dans le bocal. Les souffles se coupèrent, le temps s'étira indéfiniment tandis que Honey faisait nonchalamment tourner et retourner sa main à travers le fouillis...

Puis, si vite que je manquai presque son geste, elle retira sa main. Elle avança vers le micro, s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, déplia le papier et lut...

-Silver le hérisson !

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Pour l'instant il est vrai que je ne m'écarte pas vraiment de l'histoire d'origine, mais rassurez-vous sa va très vite changer. En revanche je tiens surtout à vous prévenir que je ne suis absolument pas certaine d'être régulière, mais que j'essayerai de faire vite et bien pour que vous soyez satisfaits.

A la prochaine donc, pour le deuxième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Cia-ciao, sayonara !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde! Déjà je tient à m'excuser pour l'attente, surtout que le chapitre était déjà écrit. Je vous avais prévenue que j'étais pas régulière... mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Je précise encore que s'il y a le moindre problème visuel dans la mise en page, faites-le moi savoir, en m'informant si possible comment y remédier. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture!

Je ne possède ni Sonic the Hedgehog ni Hunger Games..

Chapitre 2

Le temps s'arrêta. OU peut-être était-ce mon cœur qui avait tout simplement cessé de battre, me laissant dans un silence de mort.  
Non.  
Non...  
Non! Non, non, non!  
C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible! Pas lui! Surtout pas! Je le lui avais promis... Comment? Comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi cruel? Pourquoi?  
La tête commença à me tourner, me signalant que je retenais inconciemment mon souffle depuis trop longtemps. Je respirai avec difficulté, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, si du moins je le pouvais encore, je constatai que mon petit frère avait à peine bougé, le visage marqué par le choc et l'hébétude. D'autres de son rang le poussèrent en avant et il se mit à avancer, lentement, tel un automate, vers l'estrade ou l'attendait Honey. Mon regard perdu croisa soudain celui de Shadow au fond de la scène. Son expression était indéchiffrable, mais quelque chose au fond de ses yeux rubis me fandit l'âme. Ma promesse venait d'être brisée par la sournoiserie de Mobotropolis...  
-SILVER!  
La foule sursauta et commença à s'agiter. Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis mon corps se mouvoir de lui-même que je compris que j'étais la source de ce cri. Faisant fi de ceux qui entravaient mon passage, je bondis pour me retrouver dans l'allée centrale et fut sur mon frère en une fraction de seconde. Je n'avais pas pris garde à maîtriser ma vitesse, mais je m'en foutais éperduement. Une rangée de robots se déploya devant moi, prêt à me neutraliser ou même m'abattre. Les ignorant superbement, je plaçai d'autorité Silver derrière moi avec l'énergie du désespoir. La tête droite et le regard féroce, je lâchai alors les trois mots qui allaient sceller mon destin:  
-Je suis volontaire!  
Un silence abyssal s'abattit alors sur la place, le temps que l'information rentre. Je restai campé sur ma position, le souffle court et le coeur battant, réalisant à peine ce que je venais de balancer en y plaçant tout mon coffre. Après un temps interminable, la rangée de robot s'écarta enfin devant moi, m'ouvrant le passage vers l'estrade ou Honey avait l'air de ne pas y croire. Shadow, lui, semblait tout bonnement sous le choc. Il se reprit très vite et me fit sèchement signe d'avancer, ce que je parvins à faire je ne sais trop comment.  
Brusquement, je sentis tout mon corps se figer, en dehors de ma volonté. Je n'en compris la raison que lorsque je ressentis également sur ma fourrure la vague de pouvoir qui m'enveloppait tel une bulle. Et le cri de révolte qui retentit derrière moi confirma mes soupçons.  
-Non! Sonic, non!  
-Lâche-moi Silver, s'il te plait.  
-Non! Non! Je ne peux pas! Je ne veux pas!  
-Lâche-moi!  
-Non! Pitié, je t'en supplie! Non!  
Sa plainte me fendit le coeur aussi sûrement qu'un coup de poignard. Et impossible de me retourner pour le réconforter, sa télékinésie m'entravant totalement. Deux robots s'approchèrent et le saisirent pour l'écarter, les armes braquées sur lui. Son emprise commença à se desserrer et j'en profitai aussitôt pour tourner un regard à la fois doux mais ferme vers lui. Il baissa la tête, le visage crispé, et finit par complètement rétracter ses pouvoirs. Seuls les disques d'énergies encore présents autour de ses mains démontrait qu'il se retenait de toute ses forces.  
Enfin libre de mes mouvements, je montai les marches de bois d'un pas résolu, sous les murmures angoissés de la foule. Honey poussa un cri d'excitation avant de me rejoindre, tout sourire. Je l'ignorai, pour à nouveau observer mon frère ainé de plus près. Mais cette fois-ci, son regard était aussi insondable que son expression. Un véritable rock. Cependant, je savais bien que ce n'était qu'une façade, et que j'allais m'en prendre plein la face d'ici quelques heures...  
-Magnifique, magnifique! s'exclama la chatte de Mobotropolis en frappant dans ses mains. Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune homme?  
-Sonic le hérisson...  
Ma voix, amplifiée par le micro, retentit froidement autour de la place. Silver avait cessé de se débattre et je pu apercevoir quelques autres jeunes assez courageux pour s'approcher de lui et tenter de le réconforter.  
-Je suppose que c'était ton petit frère, n'est-ce pas? questionna Honey avec une voix compatissante qui aurait presque pu me convaincre.  
Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et retint une grimace à grand peine. J'avais accepté mon destin, je m'offrais à la capitale à la place de Silver. Je venais de me sacrifier pour lui. J'allais participer aux Hunger Games.  
-Bien! Alors, un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour notre premier tribu, Sonic le hérisson!  
Pas un mouvement ne se fit, pas un son ne se fit entendre. Soudain, je distinguai une petite fille de douze ans lever timidement les mains et les rassembler en formant le chiffre 7 avec ses doigts, dans un simulacre d'étoile. Mon cœur fit un bon. J'ignorais que les gens de mon district avaient retenu ce symbole... Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je parvins à les retenir, alors que Honey reprenait la parole en s'approchant de la boule de vers contenant les tribus féminins.  
Je me raidis instinctivement alors qu'elle y plongeait sa main. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment les filles du district, mais une chose était sûre: j'allais être incapable de mettre fin aux jours de n'importe laquelle d'entre elle. Je les respectais bien trop pour cela... Qui que soit ma partenaire, je ferai de mon mieux pour l'aider autant que possible. Un peu rasséréné par cette pensée, j'observai les rangs des filles avec angoisse, espérant de tout mon coeur...  
-Amy Rose!  
Je crus mourir instantanément d'une crise cardiaque... de tous les papiers contenus dans cette sphère, il avait fallu qu'elle tire celui-ci! Le sang se retira d'un coup de mon visage et je sentis mes jambes se dérober. Je ne m'étalai cependant pas sur l'estrade par miracle, ignorant totalement ce qui me retenait. J'étais bien trop bouleversé pour réfléchir. Je vis alors, impuissant, la petite hérissonne rose de treize ans se détacher du rang et monter lentement les marches, tremblante. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la foule qui ne réagit pas. Les regards étaient fuyants, les têtes basses...L'évidence me frappa alors cruellement:  
-"Personne ne prendra sa place... Pas même une fille plus âgée..."  
Honey s'extasia de nouveau, mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Je m'approchai d'Amy et lui serrai la main comme l'exigeait la règle, me retenant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras. Hors de question de perdre notre dignité devant tout Mobius... Nos regards se croisèrent, et je sus qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi. Elle me connaissait suffisamment bien moi et mes frères pour comprendre.  
Comprendre que nous étions maudits.

Assis dans une des salles miteuses de l'hôtel de ville, j'attendais pour les adieux, le visage sombre. J'avais sauvé mon frère, mais on avait condamné ma petite amie quelques minutes plus tard... Occupé à broyer du noir, je sursautai en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée.  
-Vous avez trois minutes, entendis-je à l'extérieur alors que Silver se jetait dans mes bras, sans plus retenir ses pleurs.  
Je le réceptionnai avec douceur et le serrai fort contre moi. Je ne voulais pas verser de larmes devant lui, cependant le contre coup de tout ce qui était arrivé finit par avoir raison de ma volonté. Nous passâmes de longues secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nous réconforter mutuellement pour se qui serait sans doute la dernière fois. Je sentis à nouveau son pouvoir s'insinuer doucement autour de moi, sa manière à lui de me retenir davantage. Et cela m'acheva, car je vis sur son visage la fragile détermination de celui qui allait tenter d'être fort et de survivre pour ceux qu'il aime.  
-Je suis désolé, Silf... lâchai-je, la gorge nouée. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse... Pardon...  
-Si... Tu l'as fait... l'entendis-je répliquer d'une voix faible et presque éteinte. Tu m'as protégé... Et moi aussi, je veux te protéger...  
Un rire sans joie m'échappa alors que je le repoussais légèrement pour mieux le voir. Un instant, une pensée stupide me vint en tête: si Silver n'avait pas été mon petit frère, j'en serais sûrement tombé fou amoureux.  
-Ah oui? Et comment comptes-tu faire ça?  
Pour toute réponse, il se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans sa veste avant de me prendre la main et d'y déposer un petit objet. Je l'interrogeai du regard mais il me fit signe de ne pas regarder.  
-Pas tout de suite... à l'abri des regards...  
-Merci petit psycho...  
Le temps passa beaucoup trop vite et un pacificateur surgit pour empoigner Silver, le tirant vers l'extérieur. Bien entendu mon petit frère se débattit, et l'aura bleue de plus en plus forte indiqua qu'il était prêt à utiliser les grands moyens pour faire lâcher l'homme. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'avertir, la porte se referma en claquant. Je retombai assis dans le petit canapé, tête basse. Mon petit psycho était livré à lui-même à présent. Je baissai les yeux afin de voir ce qu'il m'avait donné, mais me ravisai au souvenir de sa demande. Avec un soupire, je glissai dans la poche de ma veste ce que je cru être une petite broche en forme d'étoile. La porte se rouvrit alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, laissant entrer la mère d'Amy.  
Incapable de prononcer plus de quelque mots, je lui promis de prendre soin de sa fille autant que possible, et elle me jura de veiller sur Silver en retour. Avant de partir, elle m'offrit une étreinte chaleureuse, le genre d'étreinte que je n'avais pas ressentit depuis des années... celle d'une mère aimante. Je parvins à lui faire un sourire avant qu'elle ne parte, puis restai seul jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me chercher.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au train se déroula également dans le silence. Je n'osai pas prendre Amy contre moi, du moins pas pour le moment. Nous étions surveillés de partout... Une fois arrivé, nous montâmes sans jeter un regard à la petite foule présente sur le quai et le train démarra à peine une minute plus tard. Tandis que Honey babillait sur les soit disant bien-faits de Mobotropolis, je cherchai Shadow du regard. En vain, ce qui me tira une grimace. Je dû me retenir pour ne pas m'enfuir en snobant royalement cette maudite chatte...  
Nous parcourûmes le train en direction de la salle à manger, et je constatai avec un frisson de stupeur que chacun de nous avait un wagon pour lui tout seul. Je ne m'embarrassai pas cependant, Shadow allait bientôt tout nous expliquer après tout... Mais je dû malgré moi reconnaître que la capital baignait vraiment dans le luxe. A un tel point que ça en devenait presque ecoeurant. Mais bon, j'allais devoir en profiter avant qu'on ne m'arrache ce confort illusoire pour me balancer dans l'arène...  
Ce fut Amy qui craqua la première en glissant sa main dans la mienne. Je lui jetai un regard, hésitant à dire quelque chose. Mais quoi, au final? Alors je la laissai faire, lui répondant d'une douce pression autour de ses doigts. Car même si elle voulait montrer qu'elle était forte, je la connaissais suffisamment bien pour voir la peur se tapir au fond de ses yeux. Honey ne nous avait pas encore remarqués, mais j'étais prêt à faire face à ses commentaires.  
Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la salle à manger, je pus enfin voir mon frère. Il se tenait debout immobile, les bras croisés et regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, le visage sans émotion. Je me résolu à attendre qu'il veuille me parler. Après tout, j'avais rompu ma promesse. Aucun doute qu'il allait très probablement me passer un savon.  
Le repas qu'on nous servit était incomparable à tout ce que j'avais connu. Et ça me coupa l'appétit. Je grappillais tout de même pour faire bonne mesure, voyant qu'Amy tentait elle aussi de faire des efforts. Puis, ne pouvant plus supporter l'ambiance, je me levai brusquement, alors que Honey parlait du programme "chargé" que nous aurons une fois arrivés à la capitale.  
-Un peu de délicatesse, jeune homme! me réprimanda-t-elle avec un regard outré. Son intervention m'exaspéra soudain, à un tel point que je m'emparai du couteau que j'avais abandonné pour le lancer rageusement, l'objet se plantant dans le mur juste entre elle et Shadow. Le réalisant, je pris la fuite vers ma chambre et claquait la porte pour me laisser tomber sur le lit exagérément grand. Là c'était sûr, j'allais me faire incendier...

-Sonic.  
Sa voix, grave et froide, me tira de mon état de semi-conscience, sans que je ne bouge pour autant. Je fixai le plafond sans le voir, attendant la tempête. Je l'entendis s'approcher puis sentis le lit s'affaisser légèrement.  
-Tu es vraiment un imbécile fini...  
Ca, normal.  
-... mais... tu es aussi la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.  
Ca par contre... c'était inattendu. Je tournais les yeux vers lui, surpris. Son expression était sévère, mais pas agressive. Il m'observait sans ciller, ce qui finit inévitablement par m'agacer. Car une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas me lâcher tant que je ne lui aurais pas fourni d'explication.  
-Je l'ai sauvé... me contentais-je de souffler d'une voix grave et légèrement enrouée en reportant mon regard sur les lampes au-dessus de moi.  
-Je sais.  
-J'ai rompu ma promesse...  
-Tu l'as fait pour son bien.  
-Je les hais...  
-Sonic... regarde-moi s'il te plait.  
Plus de reproche, plus de froideur. Un ton à la fois doux et angoissé, un ton que je n'avais quasiment jamais entendu à part dans notre enfance... Cette fois je me tournais complètement, les yeux braqués sur lui. Nos regards s'accrochèrent un moment et je compris en un sens tout ce qu'il voulait me dire. Il était furieux, bien sûr... mais pas contre moi. Je distinguai dans ses yeux la même fureur sourde qui grondais en moi continuellement... Je pouvais aussi voir qu'il était fier de moi, fier de mon geste pour sauver notre frère. Et je vis aussi que devoir me servir de mentor le faisait souffrir.  
Soudain, je me rappelai de ce que Silver m'avait glissé dans la main. Je fouillai ma veste et en sortit l'objet que je pus enfin examiner. Mes mains tremblèrent sous le coup de l'émotion tandis que Shadow écarquillait les yeux de surprise...  
C'était une broche. Une simple pierre verte, entourée de 7 pointes de différentes couleurs, taillées en forme d'émeraudes. Quelque chose qu'on avait fabriqué tous les 3 dans le plus grand secret en unissant nos pouvoirs. On l'avait appelé la broche du Chaos, parce que Shadow avait dit qu'avec elle, on pourrait tout sauver, mais aussi tout détruire. C'était notre symbole de ralliement, la force de notre trio.  
Sans réfléchir, je me redressai pour serrer mon grand frère dans mes bras. Il ne se déroba pas et, pour la deuxième fois, je me laissai aller à pleurer. Pleurer de tristesse, de colère, de révolte... Cela dura de longues minutes ou il me laissa évacuer toute ces émotions. Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras d'épuisement et, lorsque j'émergeai quelques heures plus tard, il était parti. Cependant, la petite silhouette d'Amy avait pris sa place, pelotonnée contre moi. J'esquissai un sourire en passant doucement mes bras autour d'elle. La vue de son visage paisible dans le sommeil déclencha une nouvelle rage en moi. L'embrassant sur le front avec tendresse, je me fis silencieusement une nouvelle promesse que j'étais décidé à tenir. J'allais survivre. J'allais me battre... j'allais la protéger, j'allais survivre pour elle et pour mon Silver.  
_

Et voilà! Alors, ça vous a plu? Une petite review peut-être, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage la prod! ;)


End file.
